Unplanned
by looren gay
Summary: Jeanmarkasa modern AU, Jean, Marco, and Mikasa are in a poly relationship ever since graduating highschool. Now with Mikasa just out of college starting her new job, Jean graduating next, and Marco soon starting college it seems something completely unexpected will force them to re-think their plans for life. Together they face a new chapter of their non-traditional relationship.


I was thinking about making this rated T but thats really not my style (heh)

I hope you guys like my newest ot3 story :)

also I havent given up the other one, triple threat, but I have taken it down to rewrite and fix the many mistakes

enjoy~

**Disclaimer: I do not own SNK/AOT**

* * *

She sat in the doctor's office waiting on the nurse to call her name. She felt anxious.

She looked at the clock again.

9:05

Her appointment was scheduled for 9:00am, how much longer would she have to wait? She had to wait two weeks for this appointment and it felt like the hardest two weeks of her life. She had to keep it from both Jean and Marco, which was the most difficult part but she didn't want to worry them needlessly until everything was confirmed.

9:06

She told herself to stop watching the clock, it would only make her feel more worried. The other patients in the waiting room around her didn't look half as nervous as she did, but the room was full of couples, women with their one boyfriend or husband holding their hands excitedly.

She felt sick, how would they feel if they saw two boys holding her hand? If they didn't think one was her brother, they'd just think she was a slut.

9:07

She closed her eyes and forced herself to breath, she wasn't prepared for this but she needed to accept it and try to think of a plan of action. She could only picture her two partners, Jean and Marco. Jean was still in college and he was about to graduate. Marco worked to put Jean through college and once he graduated Jean was going to do the same for him. That way there would be no debt.

9:08

Mikasa had just graduated herself with a bachelor degree in both biology and biochemistry. She worked very hard for her scholarships but she knew she was also lucky, Jean was just as hardworking but did not meet the criteria for a scholarship.

She had just started her job at a Biotech Inc., a lab where they cultured cells for experiments. She loved it a lot and it paid pretty well. But she had only just began and would have to wait 90 days before she would get insurance or benefits.

Marco's job provided him insurance but it was so bad, he had to pay out 800$ for one night in the hospital after his car wreck 7 months ago.

9:09

She was starting to think they had forgotten or maybe told her the wrong date. She was beginning to wish she had one of them next to her, they always had a away to make her feel better, She remembered the time she had the flu before her final exams, Marco made her soup and got her medicine while Jean read the notes to her out loud. Besides her adoptive brother and Armin, they were the best things to ever happen to her.

And now she felt like a disappointment.

9:10

"Mikasa Ackerman" a voice called.

She got up quickly when she realized the nurse finally called her name.

"Hey, sweetie. How are you doing?" she asked politely, leading her down the hallway.

"Not good." Mikasa replied meekly.

"Oh honey, everything will work out fine. I promise." She tried to comfort.

Mikasa nodded quietly feeling unsure of that.

They walked into a room and the nurse took her temperature, weight, height, a blood sample, and she had to pee in a cup.

"Alright, so you took a home pregnancy test correct?" the nurse named Linda asked. She had blonde hair and a sweet face, she was really nice so far.

"Yea, clear blue and I took both tests in the morning like it said." She informed her.

"Okay, well while we wait I'm going to ask some invasive questions alright sweetie?" she asked nicely. Mikasa nodded and she began the round of questions.

"When was your last period?" she asked first.

"I honestly don't remember, I think it was in February but I was taking a pill that gave me only 4 periods a year, and sometimes we don't use condoms." She explained to the nurse, it was now June so that was four months ago, surely she was that far along yet. She gave Linda the box of her brand of birth control.

"When did you stop taking the pills?" she asked next.

"I was taking them up until I took the test so about two weeks ago." She answered. The nurse wrote it all down on her little clip board.

"Any past pregnancies, miscarriages, or abortions?" she questioned.

"No." she whispered. The nurse gave her a gentle smile. She half smiled back but this was getting to be more than she could handle and her hand inched towards her cell phone. She wanted to call Marco, he was off now and headed home while Jean was in his summer class.

"Any medical issues or past hospitalizations?" she asked after writing something down.

"No, nothing." She replied.

"Alright. Says here there are minimal family medical issues so that's good." She stated looking at the paperwork Mikasa filled out in the waiting room.

She nodded and looked around the room.

"Okay, now I'm going to go see the tests we just took and while I'm gone take of your clothes, even the underwear and lie down on the table. Next is a breast exam and a cervical exam" she instructed kindly.

Mikasa did as she was told and waited for the nurse to get back, she checked her phone.

'Hey, where are you? I thought you were off today?' Marco texted her.

She put her phone down and took a deep breath. She was so tempted to text him now.

The door opened and the nurse stepped back in this time with another woman who looked a bit older and was wearing a white coat.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Reese and our test says you're definitely pregnant so I am going to go ahead with the exams, Linda is going to stay until this is complete so we can do an ultrasound too." she confirmed and Mikasa only nodded, she didn't know why she was expecting a different result.

They preceded with the exams and it didn't take long, it was uncomfortable but she was very gentle.

Once they were complete the doctor took off the gloves and left the room while Linda went over to the machine in the room.

"Now, we normally don't do this on your first appointment but since we have no clue when your last period was, were going to estimate using a trans-vaginal ultrasound. This is going inside of your vagina so just relax and in a minute we can see the baby." She explained carefully.

Linda put some clear liquid on the wand looking thing and then Mikasa closed her eyes as she placed it inside of her, it was all very clinical.

She kept her eyes closed for a few seconds more waiting on the nurse to say something first. She felt so sick, she hadn't had any morning sickness yet so she can't be too far along. The only thing she thought was different was how tired she felt, and sometimes over the last few weeks she swore she had a little bump but it had to be her mind messing with her.

"wow." She nurse gasped.

Mikasa's eyes flew open and on the screen was a baby.

Not a little spec like the pictures on google showed her but a baby with a nose, lips, and arms and legs. She could see the baby breathing, its little tummy going up and down. Her limbs were a little small but they were there, she watched as the baby on the screen lifted its arm and clenched and unclenched its tiny fists. She could see fingers.

Mikasa felt anxious but as she saw the tiny baby moving her heart contracted and a new emotion wiggled into her chest.

She felt her eyes prickle and she swallowed thickly as the nurse clicked on the screen.

"That is a lot older than I was expecting, your stomach is still so flat!" she gushed excitedly.

"How old?" Mikasa asked quietly.

"I'm still taking some measurements but I would venture to say you're at least past the 1st trimester." She guessed. Mikasa did some googling and the first trimester ended at 12 weeks, so that mean she was over three months pregnant.

The baby suddenly moved one of its feet and Mikasa smiled.

"Did you feel that?" the nurse asked excitedly.

"No." she shook her head. It felt like she should've though, that was a big movement.

"You will soon." She smiled at her.

Mikasa waited for her to finish, in her head she ticked off the days to see when it was due. She placed it around the end of November, Jean would be graduating in a month. She continued to stare at the screen, the baby moving a little every few seconds.

"I'm going to page the doctor in again." she informed her. Mikasa watched her take off the gloves and walk out the door. She was sad that the screen was blank, she really liked looking at the baby. It was small but it looked like a real baby, it obviously needs to grow a little more but it had so many features already.

She was a little overwhelmed with emotion, she already loved the child. Which made it hard on her because she was even considering abortion but it looked like she wouldn't be able to do that. All she could imagine was a little baby with dark hair.

She always wanted to have children one day but maybe later, when she was established with a savings account and money to afford everything she wanted for him or her.

And definitely not when they lived in a small apartment with only two bedrooms.

The door opened again and this time the older woman with a white coat on came in again. She smiled at Mikasa and put on a fresh pair of gloves.

"May I?" she asked holding the wand again.

"Uh, Yes." Mikasa answered, unsure of why she asked.

The baby popped back on the screen and Mikasa's heart fluttered again, this time the baby had its hand in its mouth. The doctor looked at Linda's measurements and did her own too while Mikasa marveled at the little one.

"Okay, I can see a gender already plus the measurements are dead on for 14 weeks, so I would say 14 weeks and 1 day, which would put your estimated due date to December 8th and your weeks would turn over on Sundays meaning next Sunday you'll be 15 weeks." The doctor concluded.

"I was thinking the same." Linda agreed.

Mikasa was reeling, 20 weeks was half way. She was almost half way through a pregnancy she just found out about 2 and a half weeks ago.

"Did you say a gender?" Mikasa asked suddenly, recalling what the doctor just said.

"Yes, would you like to know now? I would say with 90% accuracy that we're both fairly sure of what it is." Dr. Reese responded.

She thought it over, would they be mad if she found out now? She didn't want to wait any longer but she wanted to include the fathers.

It would kill her if she didn't know now.

"I want to know." She decided. The doctor clicked a button and one of the stills she took just a minute ago came up, she touched the screen and circled around the opening of the legs.

"See those three lines?" she asked, Mikasa shook her head yes.

"That's the vulva of the baby." The doctor spoke. Mikasa instantly knew what gender vulva were associated with.

"It's a girl?" she exclaimed. The doctor nodded and smiled.

"It's a baby girl." She stated. Mikasa put her hand over her mouth, she was momentarily excited, this would even the playing field at the house at least, two boys and now two girls.

She typed in white lettering 'I'm a girl!' at the top.

"We'll send some pictures home with you" she told Mikasa.

The ultrasound ended after she printed off a few pictures and soon Mikasa was dressed and filling out some more paperwork that laid out all of her appointments and she filled out her insurance information, she felt a little more relieved since her pregnancy could be used under her parents insurance since she was under 26.

"Alright, were going to follow this plan under the belief you are 14 weeks gestation and we'll affirm that with each appointment to make sure you're getting the right care at the right time." Linda told her.

"Okay, thank you," Mikasa nodded.

"Alright, well the good thing is you're out of the first trimester which means your chance of miscarriage is now considerably lower, and it looks like a perfectly healthy pregnancy." Linda smiled at her. She felt somewhat relieved but anxiety was setting back in since her appointment was almost over and she would have to confront the fathers.

Mikasa nodded silently her mind going a million miles a second trying to sort out all the information around her. Linda handed her a plastic bag full of stuff, it was actually very heavy.

"This is full of packets of information and coupons for free things that you'll need. There are classes you can attend, helpful tips on picking the kind of birth you want, and information on healthcare for you and the baby." She stated.

Mikasa nodded again and Linda put her hand over hers.

"You look lost, any questions I can answer?" she crooned.

"No, I just need time to think and then I'll organize any questions for next time." She assured.

"Okay, then I'll see you at your next appointment in six weeks." She walked Mikasa out to the lobby area. Six weeks felt like a really long time.

"Have a nice day." She smiled cheerfully.

Mikasa waved bye as she walked quickly out the door towards the parking lot. She pulled her phone out of her bag. 2 missed calls and 3 texts messages from Marco. She smiled, he was always the one to worry about everyone.

'You okay?'

'It's unlike you to ignore your phone'

'Did they call you into work or something?'

She texted back 'Sorry, I had a doctor's appointment'

Mikasa sent the message and got into her car, now there was no going back she had to tell Marco why she was at the doctor's office now.

She drove back to their apartment which was only about ten minutes from the hospital, a fact she was now grateful for. Her phone buzzed a few times but she ignored it.

Once she pulled into the parking space in front of her apartment she pulled out the ultrasound photos the doctor gave her and looked at both of them. She looked at the one that said 'I'm a girl!' and smiled because Marco would probably say something about not wanting to decide the baby's gender just because they know the sex.

The other photo was her favorite, she had her little hand up and she could see her tiny fingers and the profile of her face was perfect, making her pouty lips stand out. Mikasa knew she was going to be beautiful already.

She got out the car and walked up the steps slowly, her heart in her throat. She was very nervous but she was glad it was Marco she would tell first. She checked the time on her watch, it was 11:19am.

She was about to open the door to the apartment when it swung open and Marco was on the other side, he looked relieved to see her.

"Why didn't you just tell me you had a doctor's appointment? It would've saved me a lot of grief." He playfully scolded, she fake smiled at him trying to think of what to say first.

"What's wrong? You look upset." He looked her over, worry plastered on his face again.

"I have something to tell you." She stated quietly.

His face paled and her stomach twisted into knots. She had no clue how to say this so instead she just got the pregnancy test she took two weeks ago out of the plastic bag in her purse.

She handed it to him and he looked down, his eyes opening wide. He took the blue and white stick out of her hand and looked it over, the screen still had pregnant written in black lettering. She waited for him to say something or to look at her but he just stood silently and kept his brown eyes trained on the test.

"I started wondering about three weeks ago and then I finally took a test about a week later and then I confirmed it with the doctors today." She spoke slowly, and for the first time in her whole pregnancy she felt sick.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you two I just didn't want to say anything until I was sure, and now I know it's-" she started to explain herself but Marco cut her off when he threw his arms around her.

She buried her face into his chest, feeling much more relieved. He held onto her for a moment without saying anything and she just breathed in his familiar scent.

"Everything will be okay." He comforted, drawing back from the hug to look her in the eyes. She nodded and he kissed her on the lips affectionately.

"But that's not all." She warned, he might not be so calm after finding out she was almost half way through.

"Is it….twins?" he asked, his eyes going big again.

She almost wanted to laugh at his expression.

"No! No, I'm 14 weeks…I've been pregnant for over three months and I didn't even know it." She explained to him.

Marco nodded and she reached into her bag again and pulled out the two photos, she showed him the one without words first.

"Wow, it looks like big." He looked hard at the photo and a huge grin appeared on his face, which made her feel even more relieved.

"Look it has fingers!" he gushed, she smiled at his enthusiasm. His freckled face was all lit up and she almost assumed he was…happy about this.

"You're not mad?" she asked quietly. He looked startled by her question.

"Why would I be upset? Sure it's a little earlier than I expected but I always wanted children." He smiled. She watched his eyes scan back over the ultrasound picture. He was happy about this, which made her a little excited.

"I'm guessing you haven't had any sickness or you know, regular pregnancy issues." He pointed out. She nodded in agreement, she only felt slightly more tired but she just thought it was from her new job.

"I don't even have a real bump yet." She lifted her shirt and showed him her stomach. He crouched down in front of her to exam it, she turned to the side and ran a hand down her stomach. It still seemed pretty flat, it might look a little bloated if someone examined it thoroughly but no one would guess she was over three months pregnant.

Marco touched her stomach, his hand was warm and, as always, he was being very gentle.

"I guess it has to grow eventually." He commented after a minute of quiet thought.

She got the other ultrasound photo and held it in her hands.

"They could already see the gender too." She said quietly.

Marco ran a hand through his hair and gave a little laugh.

"That's a lot in one appointment, I wish I could've gone." He sighed. She felt bad for not telling him but she didn't even know she would find all this out. It still didn't feel real.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"It's okay but I'm definitely going to the next one." He shrugged. Mikasa held the picture in her hand, she almost wanted to wait and tell them both the gender when Jean got home, which wouldn't be long now.

"I think we should wait until Jean gets home, then I can tell you both. If that's okay with you?" She proposed.

He looked a little deflated but nodded his head.

"I guess that's fair." He reluctantly agreed. She didn't even want to think of telling anyone else but that was the next step.

"I'm just worried because what are we going to do? Babies aren't cheap." She voiced her fears. Marco picked up the bag with the packets in it and took her hand.

"Let's sit down." He tugged her to the couch in the living room and sat her down on his lap.

"Did you hear me?" she asked again.

"We can worry about that later, for now let's just worry about what's in this bag." He kissed her head and pulled out a booklet that had the different stages of pregnancy on the front of it.

"This looks useful." He chirped, opening the booklet. He opened it to the page that had information about the 2nd trimester on it.

"Says here the baby is the size of a lemon." He held out his fist like he was cupping something.

"That's kind of cute." He noted. Mikasa smiled and put her head on his shoulder. A noise came in from the front door and her anxiety spiked back up, it was time to tell Jean.

Marco put the booklet down and sure enough Jean walked through the door.

"Well, you two look cozy." He greeted as he set his backpack by the door. He walked over to them and gave them each a kiss.

"What's in the bag?" he asked walking into the kitchen. Mikasa was about to get up but Marco held her in place. She gave him a questioning look.

"Together" he mouthed. She nodded.

Jean poked his head out to where they were sitting, with a drink in his hand.

"What's going on?" he questioned. They looked at each other and both of them stood up. Jean looked a little worried.

"I went to the doctor today." Mikasa started and Jean looked like he was about to have a heart attack so Marco piped in.

"Nothing is wrong with her, so don't freak out." He mentioned. Mikasa quickly got the ultrasound out of her bag by the couch and handed it to Jean.

"I'm 14 weeks pregnant, but I only found out about two weeks ago and I only just told Marco about 40 minutes ago." She confessed, nervously.

Jean looked at the ultrasound photo as if he was in shock, his eyes were wide and he was a little pale. His eyes stayed on the picture and she shifted nervously. Marco took the news pretty well, she could only hope Jean did too.

"We knew this was always a possibility, I mean two men and one woman, it's double the chances of a monogamous relationship and birth control isn't fool proof." Marco acknowledged. Mikasa grabbed his hand, prepared for however Jean was going to feel about this but he just stood there gawking at the photo.

"It's the size of a lemon." Marco added. Mikasa wanted to smile at him, at least she had one person who seemed excited.

"I know this is unexpected and a little scary." She added too.

Jean finally looked up and he seemed confused.

"It's a baby." He stated dumbly. Marco let out a snort before covering his mouth and Mikasa just looked at him.

"What does 14 weeks mean?" he asked another question, his amber eyes wide open.

"It means how far along I am, a normal pregnancy lasts about 40 weeks." Mikasa answered slowly. Jean nodded but looked just as confused.

"I don't know anything about babies." He mumbled looking at the picture again.

"We have 6 months to learn." Marco noted.

Jean didn't look any more consoled, he only looked at the picture. Marco look at Mikasa and gave her an encouraging smile.

"We know the gender too." She stated. Jean's head snapped up and he looked even more confused.

"Already?" he squeaked. Mikasa nodded and Marco decided to take over.

He took the ultrasound photo out of his hand and put his hand under his chin to focus his attention on him.

"Like it or not, Mikasa is going to have a baby. It's not her fault, and maybe you should say something to her." He suggested firmly, making sure Jean understood what he was saying.

Jean blinked and looked guilty, Marco always had a way of getting through to him.

"No! Oh God I'm an idiot. I'm sorry Mikasa I was just taken by surprise, I'm not mad at you." Jean hugged her tightly and she felt completely relieved, she could handle him being surprised but she couldn't handle it if he left her. She felt tears prickle at her eyes, her number one fear these last two weeks were having to do this alone.

She hugged him back and he kissed her on the head.

"So is it a boy or a girl?" he asked after letting her go.

She retrieved the other photo with the gender written on it and held it out to both of them.

"It's a girl." She said quietly.

Both Marco and Jean smiled and held the photo together. Jean still looked very nervous, his eyes searching the ultrasound picture as if it held all the answers while Marco's face held nothing but excitement. She put her hand on her stomach, something she had been doing a lot recently, hoping that the child in there knew she was loved.

"Well, I guess we should get some lunch?" Marco offered, breaking the silence.

The day went by fast, they ate at a small café and afterward stopped by a bookstore where Jean and Marco stocked up on some parenting books. It was almost comical watching Jean checkout with a huge stack of books. None of them knew much about babies or pregnancy, Mikasa was in that group too.

After getting back to the apartment she laid in bed with her laptop, trying to research as much as possible. She looked for over an hour and it all felt like too much information. There was all the foods she couldn't eat, she couldn't lift over so much weight, every hospital visit will now consist of needles, and it all seemed so overwhelming.

She closed her laptop and sprawled out on her stomach, which then she had to turn over because sleeping on your stomach while pregnant was not good for the baby. She groaned aloud, that would be difficult since she preferred to sleep that way.

Marco came into the bedroom, knocking on the door lightly.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked soothingly. He sat down on the bed beside of her and ran his fingers through her hair. It felt good.

"A little overwhelmed." She whispered honestly. He laid down next to her and gathered her up so her head was against his chest.

"We'll be okay." He soothed. She let his hands continue to comb through her hair when Jean joined them in the bedroom.

"I have a question." He stated, a small blush present on his cheeks. Both she and Marco looked at him and waited.

"So uh, you can still have…sex…can't you?" he asked, stammering a bit.

Marco stifled a laugh and Jean shot him a warning glare while Mikasa smiled at the two.

"Yes, it's perfectly fine." She replied. He looked visibly relieved

"Why? Do you want something?" Marco asked, a twinge of teasing in his voice. He snaked his hand under her shirt to expose a small amount of her hip and stomach. He let his fingers rub little circles on her hip, trying to entice Jean.

Mikasa shifted restlessly against him, after the last few weeks of stress and worry she needed a whole evening with just them.

The look in Jean's eyes said he was definitely enticed.


End file.
